


Rewarding a Bad Habit

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Getting blown while smoking, Lucifer smokes, M/M, Nerd!sam, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punk!Lucifer - Freeform, Sub!Sam, Talk of voyeurism, dom!Lucifer, face fucking, smoking!kink, talk of exhibitionism, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer smokes. It's a bad habit, but it turns Sam on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding a Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> AAAHHHHHH
> 
> Okay, here's a fic that I've been throwing around in my head for a while and finally got brave enough to write it. ENJOY!!
> 
> For Kali, who was like YES I NEED THIS and who gave me wonderful Wincestifer xD

It’s no secret among anyone that Lucifer smokes. 

He always has a packed of semi-crushed Raves on him- sure, they’re cheap, but it’s enough for the punk, and it’s the only thing he’ll ever smoke, besides the occasional cigar on holidays. He prefers it over drinking, saying that he’d rather have his mouth taste like an ashtray than possibly turn into a giant asshole after a few drinks. No one blames him, knowing that Lucifer’s father had a bad temper, with or without drinks. Lucifer’s temper is quickfire, sure, but there’s usually a reason behind his anger. Lucifer’s old man just liked being a mean son of a bitch.

Sam, his boyfriend, mildly disapproves of the habit, but neither can deny that it doesn’t turn the younger man on, watching Lucifer’s lips close around the filter, or forming that perfect O when he blows the smoke out. 

Some people look very posh when they smoke, their cigarette placed  _ just  _ so between their forefinger and middle finger, they place their cigarette  _ just so  _ in their mouth, and it’s the same spot all the time. Even the way they get rid of their ash is  _ just so,  _ and is done when  _ exactly  _ a certain amount of ash has built up and it’s done with such precision and delicacy that it’s enough to make one vomit.

Lucifer makes the whole affair look casual and lazy. His cigarette is all over the place in his mouth, and sometimes he’ll go whole cigarettes without ashing, just letting it build up and fall off when and where it may. Sometimes, it’s between his middle finger and index finger; others, it’s between his index finger and thumb. Sometimes, when he blows out the smoke, his mouth’s in a tight, simple O; others, his mouth is larger and more like an oval than a circle. 

Sam loves watching him, watching how everything looks so casual and relaxed. Not to mention that the taboo act makes him tight in his jeans and if they’re at Lucifer’s home and Lucifer’s reclining on the couch, makes him crawl on top of the older man and rut against him. 

Sam normally hates smoking, used to yell at John to not do it, especially inside the Impala. But with Lucifer, this habit was arousing, intoxicating.

One day, Sam couldn’t stand it. 

He walked out of the convenience store, carrying a bag containing a large box of condoms, a large bottle of lube, and some snacks for tonight. Lucifer had stayed outside, talking to a friend, but now, a slim cigarette was placed inside of his mouth, right at the corner as he attempted to light it. 

Something snapped inside of Sam, then, and the eighteen year old marched up to Lucifer with a growl. 

“Something wrong, Sam?” Lucifer asked, noticing the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You got the supplies?” 

“Alley.  _ Now. _ ” Sam’s tone was low and deadly. 

“Sam?” 

Sam leaned in and whispered in Lucifer’s ear. “Daddy, get into the alley right now or I’m blowing you right here on the busy street.” 

Lucifer choked, tucking his cigarette into his ear. “You sure?” 

“Yes.”  

Lucifer led Sam right to a secluded part of the alley behind the store, finding a spot where there weren’t needles lying about before leaning up against the wall. “Can I at least smoke my cigarette while you do this?” he asked Sam, watching his boyfriend deftly undo his jeans. 

“If you didn’t, I’d be very upset.” Sam’s fingers finished undoing the zipper and button on Lucifer’s jeans and he pushed them down partway his thighs. Kneeling between Lucifer’s spread legs, he looked up and watched Lucifer actually light his cigarette. Taking a long drag, the nicotine hit his system and Lucifer looked down at him, giving a chuckle. 

“You always look good between my legs,” he murmured as Sam reached up and started bringing his boxers down. 

Sam smiled and nuzzled Lucifer’s free length, giving a soft kitten lick as he looked up to see Lucifer take another drag of his cigarette. The sight of it made him whine as he took Lucifer’s captive ring of his Prince Albert piercing in his teeth and gave it a gentle tug, smiling as he heard the gasp that Lucifer makes every time Sam tugs on it. 

“Baby boy,” Lucifer moaned as Sam took the head of his cock inside of his mouth, gently sucking on it. His eyes were wide open in their innocence, drinking in the sight of Lucifer leaned up against the wall, smoke lazily leaving his mouth as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette with long, slender fingers. 

Sam took him in deeper, lolling his tongue around Lucifer’s length until piercing and head hit the back of his throat, making him choke a little. Lucifer groaned, using his free hand to run his fingers through Sam’s chestnut curls, already starting to stick to Sam’s forehead with sweat. 

“Such a good little boy for me, yes,” Lucifer moaned, and Sam’s eyes flicked up enough to see Lucifer take a drag. The brown filter fit in perfectly with Lucifer’s pale pink lips. He watched Lucifer take in a breath and withdraw the cigarette, letting his hand fall by his side as those soft lips formed an O to blow out the smoke. Sam’s eyes rolled back as he swallowed around Lucifer, taking him down his throat. 

“ _ Jesus,  _ Sam,” Lucifer swore, his grip tightening in Sam’s hair. Sam gave a pleased little hum and made eye contact with his boyfriend, his hazel eyes round and innocent despite the fact that he had a cock in his mouth. Pleased with the lust blown look in Lucifer’s eye, he sucked lightly and swallowed around the head of the punk’s dick. 

“Such a naughty baby boy, sucking Daddy’s dick where anyone can walk by-” and  _ damn  _ that shouldn’t have been so hot, but Sam moaned and felt his eyes flutter closed at the thrill of being caught. 

“You like that, don’t you? You like the idea of someone catching you with your Daddy’s cock stuffed down your little throat, all greedy as you suck me off.” He took another drag of his cigarette and rocked his hips into Sam’s mouth. “I wonder. . . Wonder what would happen if this went further? Like if I pinned you against the wall, tore off your clothes and just. . . slid into you? I know you’re so wet and needy for me, baby boy. I could just fuck you right here, where anyone can see, where anyone can watch you. Watch you cry out and beg for more as I split you open.” 

Sam whimpered and sucked more on Lucifer’s cock. His words were making him hot under all of his clothes, swell up in his jeans, make him clench around the bejeweled plug seated neatly between his cheeks. He opened his eyes again to see Lucifer place his cigarette between his lips. It was mostly done, and Sam knew he hated wasting cigarettes. So he stayed as still as he could, sucking lightly on Lucifer’s cock and humming occasionally. 

“You would beg so prettily,” Lucifer mused, scratching Sam’s scalp. “Crying out for more, making me fuck you harder and faster. I wonder. . . would people stop and stare? Take pictures? Take video? Would they talk to us? Tell me to do more, to do less?” He sucked in a deep breath, capturing the nicotine into his lungs before removing the filter, having spent the cigarette. 

Sam whimpered as he watched the cigarette fall from Lucifer’s fingers and onto the ground, watching the darkened embers slowly die out. 

Lucifer’s combat boot snaked out and squished the cigarette, putting it out completely. “Don’t want to accidentally start a fire,” he joked. 

Sam blinked and whined, predicting what was coming up next. 

Lucifer’s hand tightened in his hair and began brutally fucking Sam’s throat. The younger man’s hands flew up to grasp onto Lucifer’s hips, running his thumbs over the new tattoos decorating the punk’s body.  _ Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven  _ was in flowing black script, ending the  _ n  _ of  _ Heaven  _ with a black rose. Sam loved it, had loved the way he got to watch and how aroused they both had gotten. They nearly had sex in the back alley of the tattoo shop, but they decided against it. 

Now, he was clinging to Lucifer’s slender hips, nails digging into his pale skin and creating angry half moons, Lucifer’s dick slamming down his throat over and over again while his boyfriend panted and moaned above him. 

“Such a good little cocksucker,” Lucifer breathed and Sam whimpered the best he could, flicking his eyes up to Lucifer. “Yes, that’s you, baby boy, a filthy little cocksucker for your Daddy. Couldn’t even wait until we got home, now you had to suck Daddy’s dick now. Like having my dick down your throat, don’t you?” 

Sam whined his affirmative as Lucifer’s hips bucked harder into his mouth, making stars appear behind his eyes. 

Lucifer didn’t last long after he began face fucking Sam, and he came with a stifled cry as warm cum slid down Sam’s throat, which was still getting fucked, and Sam eagerly made sure his boyfriend was spent. 

When Lucifer finally slumped against the wall, he noisily started sliding off of his cock, cleaning it with soft kitten licks that weren’t meant to tease, making sure his tongue got into the ring. 

Lucifer chuckled lazily as Sam leaned back, licking his lips clean. “Did you enjoy yourself, baby boy?” he hummed, hitching his boxers and jeans back up and around his hips. 

“Mmm, yes Daddy,” Sam purred. “Did you?” 

“Oh, baby, if that’s how you’re going to react every time I light up a cigarette, then I might have to stay home more often,” Lucifer chuckled, bringing Sam up to his feet and kissing him, not minding the taste of his own release on Sam’s lips. 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer gently. “I’m sorry, you know it’s a kink.” 

“I do.” He gently smacked Sam’s rear, and the younger man gasped. The older man winked. “Well, let’s get home. I think I’m going to tie you down and eat your ass out as a reward for telling me what you wanted and going for it.” 

Sam moaned and leaned into Lucifer’s side, picking up the almost forgotten bag. “Yes. Please, Daddy.” 

Lucifer led his lover out of the alley, murmuring how much he loved Sam as he did so. He now had a load of interesting new ideas to try out, thanks to Sam’s initiative. 

“Love you too, Daddy,” Sam murmured and Lucifer’s heart trilled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
